inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Taha1921
Re:Re:Archive You're welcome~ ^^ Ah nice~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:32, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Suggestion Hi Taha! Well thats a great point but the way I do the Winners Gallery is by going by Round order. So Because Fubuki won Round 30 thats why he's last. But I do get your point and I think its a great point. Allways nice to talk Taha. Thanks for your time. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 15:40, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Taha and I know I'm sorry for that mistake but I've changed it now. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 15:51, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Templates Just check this page: Navigation templates of Wikipidea. Navigations are meant to link other pages that are in that same GROUP, or in our case, in the same TEAM. Re: Leaderboard Yeah... That's too bad... I have something to tell you: DON'T EARN BADGES, BELIEVE ME ! O_O Well, I contacted lots of admins xD Potassium19, AdventureWriter28 and finnaly Lord. She contacted Genda about this ! Thanks to her ^^ And then, Adventure lost points too, and immediatly contacted a STAFF member, Xean. I hope this problem will be fixed soon, because I'm not the only person who lost points (NishizonoNakata, GouenjiShuuya'123, AdventureWriter28, and maybe more now....) SnowyBoy❄ 11:06, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I hope so. And yeah, poor Adventure. I lost exactly 1000 points O_O This is ANNOYING >_> When I said that I lost points in the achievement, everybody ignored me, except you, Tsurugi Kyousuke 10, and some others. Thanks again~! SnowyBoy❄ 11:14, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Nope, I really lost 1000 points, because I earned a badge so I was before Angelo Cabrini. And now, I see 1000 are gone >_< SnowyBoy❄ 11:19, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, it's kind of shocking really, 1000+ points gone. Then again, lots of others lost it too. So I sent another message at wikia and it might get fixed soon. Suggestion Well Taha its a great Round but B.N.N already gave me that idea infact that Round is going to be Round 14. Sorry but any other requests that you can think off then let me know. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 09:24, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Profile I have the same problem. I think everyone has the same problem. I think it is a bug again. I can't do anything about it. For now, we have to wait untill it will be fixed. I think it is possible to earn badges even you can't see what you can earn~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:06, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Tabs Hey Taha, long time no see, huh? So, can you tell me how to add tabs,i.e., the tabs in you placed in the characters pages? Thanks ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 10:24, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Tab Well, I didn't need those.......Sorry I need ones for my userpage to display user boxes ............... So if you can help~~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 10:36, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a million Taha ~ You're a life saver ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 12:26, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Tab (sounds pretty wierd XD) Hey Taha Thanks you can visit my page and see ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 13:15, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Game Hey Taha, I don't really know yet what I'm going to do with that. I think the team with the most goals will win, but I'm not sure yet. I didn't even think about that btw!! Thanks for noticing this!~ GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 09:38, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog game Thanks Taha changed it ~ No need to annoy Lord for it XD ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 15:38, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Translations I mention at the top of my profile page that I can speak Japanese. Well, I can fluently speak, read and write Japanese and that helps with the translation, but if it doesn't have the furigana, it can be sometimes hard to translate since there are different variations on how you can pronounce it. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 16:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, my mom is Japanese, so I learned most of it from her, but I did go to school. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:37, November 19, 2012 (UTC) CONGRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAHA SUPER CONGRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are the 1st person to reach 4 Picture Votes wins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I have changed the Rules so now your entered for Round 31!!!!!!!!!!! However from now until Round 30 you can compete in the Rounds until Round 30 but you have to pick an understudy. This means you have to chose a user that can take your win if you win because you have already won 4 Picture Votes so I think this way would be fair. Don't worry I will explain this to everyone as well but I will make it clear that its your choice on who your understudy is and no one should try to tempt you. ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 23:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC)' Understudy Your welcome Taha. I know the Understudy is hard to get at first but let me explain. Yes if you take part in the next Picture Votes Round and you win you will then have to choose a user either from the users taking part in the Picture Votes Round or a user not taking part. If you choose a user taking part then the picture they use will be the winning picture, if you choose a user not taking part then your picture will be used. The length of the understudy depends on you, if you know a user that would love to be your understudy then they can be until Round 30, if not then you can change understudies each Round. I hope this clears things up for you :-) ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 08:57, November 24, 2012 (UTC)' Taha congrats you have won the Picture Votes Round for Round 27 but now you have to choose someone for your understudy. I hope you choose someone soon and if you can, please add a reason but if you don't want to then you don't have to. ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 18:50, November 29, 2012 (UTC)' Re:Crossover Movie There isn't a new trailer but a 11 minutes shortfilm about it~! You can find the link here:? User blog:Lordranged7/Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Movie? ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 16:45, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Why Are You Delete My All Star Page? why you delete my all star page? Giogio888? (talk) Hi there Taha! Sometimes, the server of Tokyo tv through Keyhole is taken down because the operating person can't handle large amount of audience. You may want to try searching for "test2" instead of Tokyo TV... Many people used Test2 to watch Inazuma GO CS this afternoon earlier. 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 12:48, November 28, 2012 (UTC) And by the way, if you are g someone editing your user page, you could ask me to protect it temporarily.. 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 12:51, November 28, 2012 (UTC) No.No. Test2 is already in Latin charset. If the TV Tokyo does not appear, it means that the server of Tokyo TV is down and you may have to try looking for "test2" if it's there. But it may changes from time through time. 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 12:53, November 29, 2012 (UTC)